


Just Add Water

by Shwtlee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broody kylo, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, H2O - Just Add Water AU, Heavy Angst, Moon cave, Mystical power, Orphan Rey, POV Rey (Star Wars), Probably magic - Freeform, Shirtless Kylo, Suicide Attempt, mermaid, mermaid au, mermaid!rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/pseuds/Shwtlee
Summary: Based on an art by Dr4wn-to-y0u and the tv show H2O-Just add water.Synopsis: Rey was an orphan who lived by the ocean. Her foster father owned a small shipyard by the main beach and she had been working there since she was 8 years old. But something that no one knew about the orphan girl was that every night Rey turned into a mermaid.





	1. Moon Cave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr4wn-to-y0u](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dr4wn-to-y0u).



> This sorry is for my sweet friend Dr4wn-to-y0u. Companion piece for her gorgeous Reylo Mermaid Art.
> 
> The story is looselybased on the TV show H2O-Just add water.

 

 

* * *

Rey Kenobi lived by the ocean. Her foster father owned a small shipyard by the main beach and she had been working there since she was 8 years old. Her parents died when she was 7 and after being bounced off from orphanage to orphanage she was finally dumped on Unkar Plutt’s care. He had another foster kid who aged out that year and was looking for a new one. Sometimes Rey still wondered how this system really worked. Because Plutt was definitely not fit to be a foster parent, but they still let him have kids over.

 

For Plutt, these foster children were just another means to earn some extra money from the government but more importantly, he got free labors for working these kids in his shipyard.

 

When Rey came to his care there were 4 other children of various ages living in the crammed 2 bedroom house. But as they started to age out, the system stopped assigning him new charges. And as time went by he started losing the free labor he got from his foster kids and it affected his Junk business greatly. Now Rey was the only one left and his yard was barely making it through. But it also meant Rey had to work extra for hard to earn her keep.

 

Her daily routine was to wake up, make him breakfast, go school, come back and work in the yard. Then at around 8 she was let off.

 

Rey's life started at 8 pm. Or moreover her second life.

 

Something that no one knew about the orphan girl was what she did all night. Or the fact that every night Rey turned into a mermaid.

 

Yes a mermaid. A real life mermaid with a fish tail.

 

No, she wasn't born with a tail. Or it wasn't some curse from a fairytale. It was a gift. Or that's what Rey liked to believe.

 

As far as she could remember she always could swim. It was one of the things she could recall clearly from when her parents were alive. Every weekend her parents would take her to the beach to swim. Rey loved swimming. Maybe it was in her blood. Her mother was a gold medalist and she taught her daughter to swim since she was a baby.

 

It was one of her fondest memories of her parents. And that's why she kept swimming. Even when Plutt made her work overtime, Rey managed to go to the beach after work and swim.

 

She would try to swim a little further every night. Rey had discovered hidden caves and alcoves around the beach. She liked to believe she was the first person to be there in centuries. She liked to believe she was an explorer. When she grew upshe wanted to be a deep sea diver

But growing up Rey never made any friends and always kept to herself. Kids didn't like her because she always had rust and grease on her clothes. Kids were mean. They called her a scavenger, because she worked in a shipyard and picked through junk.

 

So those hidden caves were her escape and the fish were her friends.

 

One night, Rey swam to a new cave. She'd never been there before and Rey could swear she'd had never seen a cave in that location.

 

She was delighted to have found it and once she went down the tunnel, she discovered an underwater cavern with luminous crystals and seaweeds. The cavern also opened up over head and she could see the sky.

 

It was a beautiful place and Rey didn't feel like ever leaving. She gathered colorful shells and loose crystals and placed them on the cave surface. As she was sitting on the edge of the water, the water suddenly started glowing. At first Rey was scared, then she looked up to find the moon shining through the opening on the roof, illuminating the whole cave.

 

That night was a full moon and Rey decided to get down in the water to swim in the moonlight.

 

But as soon as she got down, the water started l bubbling and swirling around her. Rey panicked and tried to swim back to surface but it became harder and harder.

 

Rey wondered if this was how she would died. But was surprised to find she didn't feel sad or afraid anymore. She thought if she died she'd get to see her parents again. She felt at peace. It wasn't a bad way to go. Rey let go, and stopped fighting to stay up. The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was soft music, inviting and warm.

 

When Rey woke up in the morning, she was on the surface of the cave. She couldn't remember how she got up, but thanked her stars she was still alive. But she needed to go home. Unkar would be up by now, and demanding breakfast.

 

But the moment she got down in the water, something strange happened. She felt a tingle down her legs and her stomach felt funny. And the water once again started to bubble up. Rey genuinely panicked this time around. But before she could head for the edge she realized she couldn't feel her legs anymore.

 

Rey looked down to find blue green scales had started covering her thighs and legs. Horrified, Rey saw her body transforming right before her eyes. Soon there was a blue glowing tail attached to her lower body, instead of her legs.

 

She screamed in shock and thought she was going to drown but soon realized the tail was keeping her afloat. It was completely different than when she swam with her legs. It was effortless.

 

Her panic slowly started to dissipate as she tried to get used to the new sensation.

 

Rey decided to take it for a ride and dove deeper into the water. She tried to swim down to cave floor and was baffled when it took her seconds to reach there.

 

She was so excited she let go of her breath and soon realized she could actually breathe underwater. She touched the skin behind her ears, and found two thin slits there. Rey couldn't believe she had gills.

 

She was so happy she did a flip turn and reached up towards the surface.

Rey never felt happier in her life. But after an hour of exploring and realizing her skin didn't even wrinkle, the gravity of the situation dawned to her. Would she ever be able to walk on surface again? If not, was she prepared to forever live underwater?

 

She was worried and tried to pull herself on the surface. After a few slippery tries she managed to get up.

 

Rey was sitting on the edge, crying and mourning a life she could never have when she noticed the tail was changing back. She felt little pin pricks, like her legs were waking up. And soon she had them back. She could stand up again.

 

She didn't understand what triggered the transformation. But she didn't have time-- she already wasted so much. Now Rey mourned her magical tail. If only she could have both. She got down on the water again to find her legs once again transformed to the blue tail.

 

Rey was a smart girl. It didn't take long for her to connect the dots. Water triggered it. And when she got dry she changed back.

 

That was perfect.

 

Rey quickly swam back to the surface knowing Plutt would punish her. And he did. She was forbidden to swim for a week.But when the week ended she was back in water swimming faster than ever before.

 

That was two years ago. Rey was 18 now. She was just finishing off her school. She was hoping to move out once she finished school. Although she knew Plutt would try to make it difficult for her but she was determined.

 

Rey had been a mermaid for two years now. And had gotten better at handling her double life. Just stay away from water when on surface and never ever tell anyone about the secret.

 

But it was an even lonelier life. She loved her fish friends and being a mermaid yet she wanted to share it with someone.

 

Unfortunately that was not meant to be. Whatever changed her, it was a serendipitous event. It was also permanent.

 

And Rey could never tell anyone about it. They would never understand, and would call her a freak.

 

Rey was sure she'd never make a friend, or ever fall in love. And she made peace with that.

 

Well that was until she met _him_.

 

He was a man, in his late twenties. Taller than anyone she had ever met. He had dark wavy hair and he always wore black. He owned a bar near the beach. Rey used go there to listen to music and observe people; then one day she saw him.

 

He would stay back long after the bar was closed. Rey would wait with him on the edge, but never approach him. He always looked so sad. She would often wonder if he was alone too.

 

He would look at the water pensively for hours at a time. But she never saw him get down or swim. Rey wondered if maybe he couldn't; that was highly unlikely as everyone on the ocean side knew how to swim.

 

Then she thought maybe he wasn't from there. Maybe he just moved.

 

It slowly became an obsession for her. She would stay in water close to his deck for hours at a time just wondering what he might be thinking. She spent so much time looking at him, she had memorized every laugh line of his face. Even though she never saw him laugh.

 

She wondered if this obsession had something to do with her mermaid nature or was it just her. She never felt anything for anyone before, so maybe it was her unhealthy way to cope with it.

 

But underneath all that she knew one thing for sure, she was alone and so was he. And in her fantasy Rey started imagining approaching him. Maybe someday she would.Maybe he would understand her. Maybe he would be kind. And then she'd not have to be so alone.

 

One night Rey was waiting with him near the deck. When a seaweed got tangled with her tail and she tried to wiggle out of it. What Rey didn't realize was her movement alerted her pensive companion. And when she finally got rid of the nuisance and looked back, she was met with his wide brown eyes, looking right at her.

 

In her panic she froze. But when she saw him approaching her, she broke free of her stupor and Rey turned tail and fled. Never looking back. The last thing she heard was his deep baritone calling after her.

* * *

[Reylo Mermaid Art](https://shwtlee2reylo.tumblr.com/post/169318098953/dr4wn-to-y0u-h20-inspired-drawing-for-my-bestie) by @dr4wn-to-y0u (Check it out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was very plotty. I know. Next chapters would have more Kylo. And bonus shirtless Kylo.


	2. Junkyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment Kylo saw her he knew it was the same girl. As he stood up breaking his stupor he realized it was indeed a girl. He was in such a daze he almost jumped after her. But she was incredibly fast and was gone before he could get his bearings.
> 
> She was half a mile away from the shore in dark. Why would anyone be there so late? More importantly Kylo was certain it was her he'd seen his first night back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. But dont worry it's not gonna be a slow burn. And there might be one or 2 more chapters.

 

* * *

 

 

The moment Kylo saw her he knew it was the same girl. As he stood up breaking his stupor he realized it was indeed a girl. He was in such a daze he almost jumped after her. But she was incredibly fast and was gone before he could get his bearings.

 

She was half a mile away from the shore in dark. Why would anyone be there so late? More importantly Kylo was certain it was her he'd seen his first night back.

 

Kylo returned to his hometown of Naboo after 10 years. He was a professional swimmer preparing for the Olympics. Swimming was his passion and career. But after the accident he had to give up swimming and his professional career with that.

 

Kylo then known as Ben Solo was devastated and depressed. So he moved away. The water he had loved for as long as he could remember was reminder of what he could never have and could never be.

 

After searching the waves with his eyes for another hour, Kylo decided to go home. But the moment he turned away the crushing disappointment took over him. He cursed himself for not jumping after her. For being so afraid. Would he ever gather the courage to find out the truth?

 

He went to bed with the same question in his mind that he had for the last 10 years of his life.

 

The first day back he thought he was hallucinating. Those green eyes peeking from water were a figment of his imagination, born out of despair and loneliness. But the logic didn't stop him from sitting on the deck keeping an eye out for a miracle or just to believe that there was a possibility that what he saw, who he saw, was real.

 

But tonight he had the opportunity but he ruined it for himself. He was absolutely certain she _was_ real. He saw more than just a  pair of luminous green eyes.

 

He saw glistening skin, dark hair, pair of pink perfect lips, and last but not least- No that couldn't be real.

 

Kylo groaned into his pillow. Promising himself next time, if there was a chance, he would pursue her and figure it all out.

 

* * *

 

It had been a month since that encounter. Kylo waited everyday like he always did to get a glimpse of her but he didn't. The more time passed Kylo became more doubtful. Maybe it was indeed a figment of his desperate imagination.

 

He needed a distraction. So he decided to fix or rather rebuilt the Falcon. His father's old sports car was reduced to junk years after his father's death. His mother kept it in the garage but without maintenance and use the old machine started to fail and rust.

 

Kylo thought it was a good way to pass his free days. The restaurant was doing well. And he didn't need to be there everyday as his manager Maz informed him.

 

But as he started to build the car back to its former glory, he figured he was missing parts. And because falcon was such an old model, those parts were too hard to get by.

 

He was looking online for the missing parts and got an address of a sort of junkyard that sold parts of old cars. Kylo jot down the address to check it out.

 

As Kylo pulled up his car in front of the beaten up building, he wondered how could anyone even work there. It looked hazardous and on an edge of collapse. But when he stepped inside the office he realized it was a residential building too.

 

The owner was a fat bald man sitting behind his table in a makeshift office at the front of the house. He greeted him with an oily smile when Kylo mentioned they spoke over the phone about a part.

 

“Oh I have it around here somewhere.” He got up on his feet after a few tries. Then he started to breathe heavily as if getting up from his chair was a task for him.

 

Right then a boy with a cardboard box in his hand walked out of the back room. The man looked at the boy and growled at him.

 

“Robert, go to the garage and bring me the box of compressors,” he barked.

 

Robert was a short boy with a white and orange hoodie. He glared at the fat man and barked back, “Get it yourself! I don't live here anymore, or have you forgotten I aged out?”

 

“Fucking brat…” The man said, and walked past the boy to the back, muttering profanities under his breath.

 

 _Aged out._ Kylo got curious. Looking around this was not a place to raise a child. Robert gave him a sidelong look before stepping into the corridor beside the office. His box and the content jingling as he walked.

 

Then he heard Robert stop. There was an excited squeal and Kylo heard a girl's voice.

 

“BB!”

 

“Hey sis, how you doin’?” Robert answered.

 

“Just getting by.” The girl answered in a listless voice, any previous excitement evaporating from her tone.

 

“Why are you still here? You can get out, you can crash with me,” the boy pleaded.

 

“Shh,” his sister cautioned. “Don't let him hear you.”

 

“Fuck him! I don't care, he has no right on me now. Neither you.”

 

“Oh BB,” the girl said. And something in her voice made Kylo crane his neck to look out the door leading to the corridor.

 

The girl had pulled BB in an embrace and all Kylo could see was a scarfed head and sand colored attire that seemed like it wasn't bought from any clothing store, rather made from different scrap of fabrics. She was also almost a foot taller than Robert.

 

There was loud noise and Kylo looked back to find a box dropped in front of him on the table. Plutt, that was the name he introduced himself, returned with the parts. He gave Kylo a dirty look, eyes flitting towards the door and back to him. Kylo wasn't intimidated by him at all or ashamed for snooping. Rather his curiosity peaked.

 

“I think I have one for 1957 Falcon here somewhere,” he grumbled rummaging through the box.

 

“Here it is,” he added, pulling a battered old compressor that looked really dirty. He looked up and gave Kylo another of his oily smiles, “Don't worry. I will get it cleaned.”

 

Then putting the part down, he barked at the top of his voice. “Girl! This part needs cleaning!”

 

Kylo furrowed his brow at Plutt’s manners and attitude. Irritated by his behavior, he looked at the door as he heard someone shuffling inside the room.

 

She had her face covered with the scarf. Which was more to cover her mouth and nose from dust than anything else,Kylo figured because her clothes were covered in dirt and grime.

 

But her eyes were bright and almost like they were glowing. And when their eyes met, Kylo knew it was unmistakably his mystery girl.

 

Her eyes were already round in shock. And the words slipped out of his lips before he could stop them, “It _is_ you.”

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It _is_ you.
> 
>  
> 
> Eeeek.. you got a little back story on Kylo. But whu did he moved away from naboo???? Hhmmmmmm
> 
>  
> 
> ;-) let me know your thoughts and speculation in the comments.


	3. Cliffside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is you…
> 
> He knew her. Recognition was evident in his expressive dark eyes. Her face was covered except for her eyes. How could he know her just by looking at her eyes?
> 
> He took an unconscious step forward but stopped himself, almost as if he saw the panic flashing in her eyes. His expression changed and she saw his eyes hardening.
> 
> He took a step back and cleared throat. Looking back at Unkar he handed the man some cash. “Um..” running his fingers through those silky raven locks he forced a smile. “I thought she was someone I knew. But I was mistaken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... mystery unfolds.... not quite ;-)

 

* * *

 

 

Rey had been keeping away from swimming to the restaurant. She refrained herself from seeking him out at night. It hurt her cold heart but she knew it was the right thing to do. She couldn’t let anyone know her secret. It was for her own safety. Even though her mind kept wandering to him all day, she went on for over a month to stay away.

 

Falling for a man like that wasn't healthy. Human side of her psyche was skeptical and tried to be reasonable. But her tender mermaid heart already belong to this stranger. She couldn't explain rationally the connection and the pull she felt towards him, ever since she saw him on that deck.

 

She kept to the moon cave, crying there when sadness she felt was too overwhelming. But she knew it was for the best. Watching him had become the highlight of her day, the only time she didn’t feel so crushingly lonely. She knew it was just an illusion. She didn’t know him, didn’t know how he was like. And what he was capable of. She couldn't trust him.

 

So it was a grave shock when she found him standing in Unkar's dingy office. He looked so out of place in the shady establishment. Too tall for his own good, Rey wondered if he ever had trouble moving around or felt uncomfortable in his own skin, and those long limbs.

 

But when she recovered from the initial shock of why was he in here, he opened his mouth and what came out almost made her heart stop.

 

**_It is you…_ **

 

He knew her. Recognition was evident in his expressive dark eyes. Her face was covered except for her eyes. _How could he know her just by looking at her eyes?_

 

He took an unconscious step forward but stopped himself, almost as if he saw the panic flashing in her eyes. His expression changed and she saw his eyes hardening.

 

He took a step back and cleared throat. Looking back at Unkar he handed the man some cash. “Um..” running his fingers through those silky raven locks he forced a smile. “I thought she was someone I knew. But I was mistaken.”

 

Unkar grunted as he counted the money.

 

Rey kept looking at the mystery man. He was avoiding her gaze. Did he really recognize her or was it like he was telling Unkar? A tiny part of her wanted to believe he recognized her. That he was lying to save her skin. That he too had noticed her and felt the connection she so desperately felt.

 

There was no way of telling for sure, but her heart still broke a little. Seeing him after so long made her happy but it also reminded her how unreachable he really was.

 

Rey turned around and rushed out of the room. Tears was already streaming down her face, wetting her scarf. She heard Unkar calling her to clean up the boxes. But Rey couldn't stay there another moment in _his_ presence.

 

She rushed to her room, locking the door she slid to the floor hugging her knees to her chest. She was hyperventilating, and probably having an anxiety attack. Rey couldn’t quite understand the reason behind her strong emotional reaction to meeting him. So she just stayed there folded into a tight ball for a while.

 

When she could finally breathe again normally, Rey got up and started changing out of her work clothes. She put on a pull over and her old capris. She shouldered her messenger bag and threw in some dry crackers and two fresh water bottles. She tended to get very hungry and thirsty after the transformation.

 

One night she passed out while swimming back. Thanks to her magical gills she didn't die. Woke up on the seabed surrounded by small fishes.

 

Rey climbed down the window and landed softly on the ground below. It had been her way out for as long as she could remember. As she grew up it got easier.

 

She needed to go swim. The room and the stuffy house started to make her feel claustrophobic. She needed to feel the water, the freedom it brought with it.

 

Rey shouldered her backpack and stalked towards the back fences of the junkyard. There was a low fence she used to get in and out.

 

Then set out in a brisk walk once she reached the footpath behind the property. For a second Rey thought she was being followed. She casually stopped bending down pretending she was tying her shoelaces. There was a car parked right down the road, but other than that there was no one in sight.

 

Rey had been taking this path everyday for almost two years now. This was a safe and empty route. There was no need to feel paranoid. But her nerves were jittery and she felt on the edge.

 

When she got closer to the ocean, her heart started to beat faster. The call was almost heady and intoxicating. She always found herself pulled towards the waves. She walked down the sandy beach digging her toes into the sand, walking towards her usual spot towards some heavy boulders. She usually kept her bags and shoes there inside a hole on a boulder. Tucking them in, she slowly started taking off her pants then her light st-shirt.

 

She was again hit by the feeling of being followed again. She looked around and before anyone taking the last article of her clothes off and into the water.

 

* * *

 

Kylo was sitting in his car that was parked a little further down the road from Unkar’s place. He kept tapping at the steering wheel looking at the house, if you could call it that.

 

The phone was ringing on the car bluetooth when it finally connected. A very bored sounding man picked up the phone.

 

He answered with a stutter, “Yes, Mr. Ren?”

 

“I want you to gather information on this establishment- Niima Junkyard, and the owner, Unkar Plutt. Also, I need personal information and information on his current charges. And fast”

 

“Yes, Mr. Ren.” Mitaka his assistant responded.

 

Kylo hung up, his eyes still scanning the premises.

 

After 15 minutes of waiting, Kylo finally got a call from Mitaka. He apologize for his delay, and Kylo brushed it off, telling him to go ahead with the information. His assistant told him Plutt was a junkyard owner, who also was a registered foster parent. It was ridiculous to Kylo that a man who shouldn’t be allowed in the presence of a child was left in charge of not one but many. Most his charges aged out and moved on, except for one, a girl. She was over 18 but was still living under his roof. She went to the local High School. He told Mitaka to skip the irrelevant information about Plutt, and soon figured out there wasn’t much to learn about this young girl. Only that she also worked for Plutt in his junkyard.

 

After he hung up, Kylo was thinking about the new information. Suddenly he saw a shadow stalking out of a crack in the fence. It was far down in the back, difficult to notice. He squinted his eyes to focus. There was a flash of shiny brown hair under a dim streetlight walking away in a brisk pace. Kylo started up the car, keeping the headlights turned off. He knew it was risky and illegal, but he needed to know-- had to figure her out.

 

He kept his distance as he followed her. She looked behind a couple of times but he was at a distance and without the head lights on from a block away in the dark, his black car was undetectable and he knew it.

 

Kylo let her lead the way and soon they were close to the beach. The road would end soon. This time the girl stopped, and turned around to look behind. Kylo drove a little further and turned on the approaching corner. The last thing he noticed was her crossing the road.

 

He drove a little further parking on a curb behind a house. These were summer cottages near the beach that usually remained empty off season. Ben’s parents owned one a few blocks away. He was familiar with this area, but this part was a little more obscure, as the beach met the bottom of the rocky cliff, and beyond that was just cliffside which was off limits for people.

 

But young Ben Solo frequented these areas. When he was younger and his busy parents let him all by himself, he'd go exploring. He'd try to swim as far as he could and find new places and hidden caves. He knew it was dangerous, but as a young boy he didn't care. He thought no one would even notice if he died. And swimming further and reaching new distance made him feel alive. That practice helped him immensely when he started to train as a professional swimmer.

 

Kylo got out and started walking toward the beach and soon he caught up with her. She was walking faster, almost jogging. Kylo followed her from a distance. It was curious for a young girl to be here so late.

 

Close to the edge of the cliff, she stopped by a few boulders. Kylo stopped as well, crouching down to stay hidden.

 

She put her bag down and started taking her clothes off, her jacket and jeans first. She shoved them in her bag, then kicked her shoes off. Gathering them, she put them in the bag as well. She was wearing a light beige bikini. And Kylo could see her soft curves and hard edges of her body. The bones in the back were prominent as if she was suffering from malnutrition.

 

Suddenly feeling protective of the young girl, Kylo felt his hand curling into fist. Was this Plutt guy starving her?

 

He was distracted and when he turned back she had taken off her bikini as well. It took a second to recover from the shock, he kept his eyes trained at her back not letting it drift down.

 

It was a curious action but skinny dipping in the ocean wasn't that uncommon. He started to walk towards her, as she prepared to dive. And before he could come closer, she dived in and was gone. Kylo jumped onto the boulder she dived from and looked out, but she was nowhere to be seen. He looked harder and harder but she didn’t come out.

 

At first, Kylo thought maybe his suspicion was true, but then he remembered the situation the poor girl must have been living, and got worried. But then he saw her-- well a part of her, a shiny blue tail flicking up. He knew it was true; he hadn’t been hallucinating.

 

He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shoes. Taking a deep breath he did something he hadn’t done in over 10 years, followed her suit and dived into the ocean.

 

* * *

 

Rey had a sinking feeling someone was following her, but she kept to her course. She felt too overwhelmed to do anything, even to be cautious.

 

Rey took the long way to the moon cave, trying to swim a little further out. The water centered her and gave her the much needed distraction.

 

Her mind kept drifting towards _him._ She hadn’t seen him in a month, and felt stupid because her mind was acting like she missed him. She didn’t even really know the man. But her body yearned for him. And she had never been so close to him, and the connection she felt was in hyperdrive in his proximity.

 

Internally cursing herself, Rey decided to swim towards the cave.

 

All the way she wondered if her attraction towards this man had something to do with her mermaid nature. Was it part of the chemistry? She read up on stories and myth. Mermaids were often portrayed as obsessed creatures, and she wondered if there was truth to that story.

 

When she approached the cave she was still lost in her thoughts, and the moment she broke the surface she knew something was different.

 

She looked up and in the dim blue reflective light of the cave she found him standing there, looking down at her with a slight smile on his face.

 

“Hello, Rey, ” he addressed her with her name.

 

And the first instinct Rey had was to run.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man..... I wanted to write this cliffy since I started writing this story....
> 
> *inserts evil emoji*
> 
> let me know your thoughts and speculations...


	4. Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How.. how did you get here?” Rey stuttered, color from her face slowly draining.
> 
> Kylo stepped forward trying to lighten the situation by making a joke.
> 
> “You didn't think you were the only one who knew the way to the moon cave did you?” Kylo smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took almost a week to write because I'm currently experiencing a block. And it's worse when writing is your only coping mechanism. 
> 
> Anyhow, the chapter is small, but important. I wanted it to be a part of last chapter, but that one was getting too long.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

 

* * *

 

“How.. how did you get here?” Rey stuttered, color from her face slowly draining.

 

Kylo stepped forward trying to lighten the situation by making a joke. 

 

“You didn't think you were the only one who knew the way to the moon cave did you?” Kylo smirked.

 

She wasn't comforted by his attempt. So he added, “I found it when I was 11.”

 

This time she furrowed her brows, moving slightly forward, with a defensive expression on her face. “No way you could hold your breath for so long at that age.”

 

“Well you could if you started swimming before you could walking,” Kylo countered, stepping forward.

 

That was a callous move. She instantly put her guard up. Kylo looked down and saw her gorgeous face, wet and white from the cold water she was currently floating in.

 

“Get up here, you are cold,” he said offering her a hand.

 

She pushed away, hands covering her naked chest. They both looked down. And her eyes went round in realization.

 

Kylo could see her blue tail now that she wasn't hiding behind the stony edge. And in the crystal clear water her beautiful tail was sparkling. Kylo mused that it might be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

 

He was happy to finally discover her. 

 

But Rey was not feeling the same emotions. Rather she was panicking. She probably remembered the state she was in, and he could see her tail that she was so desperately trying to hide.

 

Kylo's heart broke for a second to imagine what she might have been through in the past, all alone with such a big secret to keep. Her eyes were round in fear and she was trying to find a way out. 

 

He tried to make her understand he wasn't a threat, but didn't know how to approach her.

 

“Rey, calm down,” he said raising both his hands up in surrender. “I'm not going to hurt you. I swear.” But his words sounded oversimplified and if he was honest he wouldn't have believed them if he was in her position.

 

Seemingly remembering she did have a way out, Rey started to push back. Her eyes, untrusting still on him as she swim backwards towards the far wall of the cave, closer to the hole in the wall that one needed to take to get here.

 

Kylo didn't have any other way to reassure her. He could let her run. Or-

 

He jumped back into the water, swimming to her in record time before she could slip away through the hole.

 

She was fast. But she was also frazzled and scared out of her mind. Kylo could smell her fear and anxiety in the water. 

 

He was also faster. Kylo grasped her upper arm and pulled her back from near the hole, she was head first diving into.

 

Rey started struggling but Kylo held tight. Pulling her back in to his chest as he pushed up towards the surface.

 

* * *

 

_ How was he here? How did he find this place? _

 

There was a naturally formed tunnel at the base of the cliff on the ocean bed. Entering through that and swimming upwards led to the entrance of the cave, which too was submerged and one requires to hold their breath through the journey. 

 

Ever since she became a mermaid it wasn't really hard. But she remembered first time, as a human girl it was quite a challenge to hold her breath for so long.

 

_ How did he get here so fast-- _ He was a star swimmer. A gold medallist.  _ Of course he was fast! _

 

Then he spoke and it all felt so natural. Almost normal. He was making jokes. But Rey's heart was beating erratically.

 

Rey thought he sounded friendly. He was genuinely interested in the cave and probably wanted to know her too. Like he wanted to be her friend. The smile on his face was so open and warm, it made her cold heart melt.

 

It reminded her of all those nights she spent floating on the waves near the deck, looking at him. He looked so sad and lonely. Rey wished she could make him happy. Tell him she felt it too. That like him, she was terribly alone as well.

 

For a moment she forgot the situation she was in and was distracted by the way his chest and shoulders flexed as he moved. He was so beautiful, it hurt to look at him.

 

But he was moving closer to the edge.  _ He would see!  _ An alarm went off in her hear.

 

Rey panicked. She couldn't let him see in this state. He would know she was a freak. In her panic she pushed away, backing against the far wall. But the water was as clear as always.

 

His eyes drifted down. Rey followed them down to her blue tail submerged in water moving gracefully to keep her afloat.

 

Comprehension dawned on him and Rey saw his expression change. But her mind couldn't quite register or place it. She needed to run.

 

Rey dove down, making for the tunnel leading out of the cave. 

 

She felt him diving behind her, and then felt a strong arm wrapping around her torso.

 

He pulled her back before she headfirst rammed into the wall beside the tunnel. In her haste, she almost hurt herself. 

 

But there was no time to contemplate on that. He caught her. Rey struggled to break free from his arms but his hold was strong. 

 

They broke surface, her lungs taking over to pump air into her. The transition from water to air was always a little difficult. And in the panicked state she felt like she was suffocating.

Rey was thrashing her arms around but it was no use. She heard him whisper softly against her temple, telling her to breathe and calm down. 

 

Kylo pulled her to his chest. And against her better judgement she let him. She was feeling light headed from lack of oxygen in her system.

 

She was still fight his grasp, trashing her tail, trying to wiggle away, while still hyperventilating.

 

Kylo was shaking her now, calling her name.

 

“Rey. Please, look at me.” he pleaded, grabbing her chin.

 

Rey looked up, meeting his big brown eyes. And for a second she felt calm.

 

“Look..” he said letting go of her waist. His hand traveled down her arms holding them and pulling them up. He pushed away from her as he gesture down. 

 

Rey followed his eyes, and looked down. Her blue tail was floating in the clear water. But it was intertwined with a sleek black one. 

 

And the thick black tail was attached to Kylo's pale muscular torso.

 

He pulled her hands up behind his own ears. And Rey felt his gills under her fingers. 

 

“We are the same, Rey,” she heard him say and saw a bright smile breaking on his face, before finally losing consciousness.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now i know it's an obvious twist. And a lot of you called me out on it in the comments of the previous chapters. Lol. :') but if you think about it.... Rey and Kylo, they are equals, no matter what au. They'd always possess the same powers. So....
> 
> Also growing up i hated the little mermaid movie and loved the series. She left her family, her dad (!)for a guy to live on this shitty land... boo hoo. So her prince needs to be her equal!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and "i told you sos" in the comments.


	5. The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looked up at the sky through the hole in the cave ceiling.The half waning moon was peeking out from behind the clouds. He looked around at the cave. He did miss this place. The first place that he could ever call home. A place where no one had any expectations of him, where he was accepted for being who he was.
> 
> Closing his eyes, Kylo tried to remember the time he thought he was just boy who liked swimming, and the ocean was his only refuge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little dark. Please read the update tags.
> 
> Kylo's Back story:

* * *

_ We are the same. _

 

He felt her dainty fingers tracing her gills and a shiver ran down his spine. But then he felt her eyes slip shut, and she lost her consciousness, collapsing in his arms.

 

Kylo held her tighter so didn’t drown herself. He knew she wouldn’t really drown, just sink to the bottom of the cave. He wrapped her arms around his neck, and held her slender waist as he pushed towards the cave surface. He pushed up, pulling her unconscious body along with him.

 

His black tail was already turning back to his muscular legs. Rey’s too had started to turn. Kylo looked away, not intending to see her fully undressed without her consent.

 

He got up on his feet and walked towards the familiar hidden hole in the cave wall. He was sure it had been there for a very long time, and will still be there long after he was gone. He remembered stashing a bag of supplies there back when he used to visit the cave frequently. 

 

Kylo was surprised to find the bag still there, hidden behind an alcove. His long arms reached into the hole and got hold of the elastic strap, pulling it out. A lot of dust and sand came out with the bag. Kylo shook the dust off the bag that Ben Solo stacked off so many years ago. When he opened the bag, he found his old utility clothes inside still clean and untouched.

 

There were some glow sticks, couple of gel cold compress packs, a swimming short- that might be too tight for him but- would do for now, a water resistant jacket, and two warm blankets. Ben was a resourceful boy, always prepared for things. A couple of times he got bruised from hitting small rocks and ridges, the cold packs would help greatly then.

 

He pulled the blanket and walked back to Rey. She was still lying on the smooth rock surface where he left her. Kylo draped the blanket over her, gently wrapping her in it, and rolled the other one to make a makeshift pillow for her head.

 

He left her there and got back to the bag. Pulling on the pant and jacket, he came back and sat down beside her unconscious body.

 

Looking down at her he wondered why was she so terrified. Did something happen to her in the past? He reached out and brushed the strand of wet hair that fell upon her face. She was a gorgeous little thing. Taller than most girls, but compared to him, she was still very small. She had a swimmer’s body, though a little boney. 

 

Kylo gritted his teeth remembering the disgusting fat man she was living with. He probably had been starving her. Closing his eyes, he took a few deep breath to compose himself. No use in getting angry now. Anger wouldn’t solve the issue. He’d have to be smart about handling Plutt. And he already had a plan forming in his head.

 

Rey squirmed in her sleep, mumbling something unintelligible. Kylo moved closer to hear what she was saying. He noticed she was cold so he rubbed his hand on her covered arm. She turned around, almost like she was reaching towards the nearest heat source- in this case- him. She wrapped her arms around his hand and snuggled it into her chest. Her body was pressed up against the side of his thighs.

 

After trying to pull his arm loose without any success, Kylo gave up, sighing and decided to be her unintended heat source for the time being.

 

He looked up at the sky through the hole in the cave ceiling.The half waning moon was peeking out from behind the clouds. He looked around at the cave. He did miss this place. The first place that he could ever call home. A place where no one had any expectations of him, where he was accepted for being who he was.

 

Closing his eyes, Kylo tried to remember the time he thought he was just boy who liked swimming, and the ocean was his only refuge.

 

* * *

Ben Solo was born with everything he could possibly want, but nothing he really needed. A legacy child. His mother was a renowned politician, and dad was a famous war journalist.

 

But Ben also came from a long line of star swimmers. His uncle and his grandfather before him wear both Olympic gold medalists. Nation's pride. So no one was surprised when Ben started swimming before he could crawl.

 

Leia would only need to take him down to the pool and the baby was a natural.

 

When he was a little older, he started training under his uncle Luke, who had become a swimming coach after he retired from professional swimming.

 

Ben was his prodigy. And soon he also became his purpose. His parents were always away for work and Ben was basically left with his uncle Luke. For the most part, Luke was a great influence. But he was also a recluse and, not actually being a parent, he wasn't really prepared to have the responsibility.

 

Then again, none of them were. Leia and Han got married because she got pregnant with Ben, but neither of them were prepared to settle down. They both had their ambitions and their individual causes. And they were way too devoted to them to be full time parents.

 

But to begrudge them for it might be selfish on Ben's part. He learned about it very early in his life. He had everything. But he only wanted to be free and just swim. The ocean was his safe haven. 

 

From a very young age, he started competitive swimming. For Ben any chance to be in water was welcomed.

 

When he was a younger, he liked all the attention it got him. His school too wanted to push him in that direction. Because he won them medals and fame.

 

As he started growing older, the competitions started to get more complicated and required more dedication. In turn the pressure on him increased. So did the weight of all the expectations.

 

Young Ben Solo was made the captain of his swim team in high school only six months into the freshman year. Because by that time, he had more competition and wins under his belt then the whole squad combined.

 

Other swimmers either envied him or worshiped him. Popularity was easy to come by. So was attention. Too much attention. 

 

The tall frame, broad shoulders, and swimmers build made him more than easy on the eyes. And the awkward features that might have otherwise been a disadvantage, worked well with his thick shoulder length hair and charming personality. 

 

People said he inherited his father's charm. Ben didn't like the comparison. But he liked the attention it got him, and he was addicted to it.

 

From outside Ben Solo seemed like a kid everyone his age wished they could be. And for a while Ben was almost convinced he was happy with his life. At least he was good at pretending. But he was never really well.

 

And deep down he didn't want any part in any of it. He was surrounded by people, but still alone. Admiration and expectations soon turned into shackles that never let him go, and only dragged him down.

 

Even swimming became a task. And his passion turned into an obligation.

 

The only time Ben felt free and like himself was when he was swimming alone in the ocean and went exploring. He'd been doing that from a very young age too. 

 

Absentee parents and lack of supervision fueled his reckless excavations. But everytime he pushed his boundaries forward and took more risk, the ocean had a way to return him back to safety. So he started pushing the limit even more.

 

And that's how he ended up with a tail and the power that could be considered as much a curse as a gift.

 

At first the gravity of the situation didn't hit Ben. He was too eager to test his new ability. And experiencing everything his mer body could offer.

 

It was during the summer break of his senior year and a year before the Olympics finals.

 

He could care less. He was swimming like never before. And stars! He could breathe underwater. Those three months were the best in his life. But as summer started to turn into fall, the situation he was in beginning to dawn to him.

He avoided his uncle all summer. And shacked up in his parent’s beach house that was very close to the moon cave. Luke left him alone in the beginning but later got suspicious.

 

But when the summer ended, Ben fully understood the situation he was in and how bad things really were for him. He could never swim in public. Which meant his goal of winning the gold medal would never really come true.

 

He became depressed. Losing the only purpose that he knew in life. Ben got even more isolated. He started dreading the water. Terrified of someone figuring his secret out. He became more and more paranoid.

 

Eventually his mental health deteriorated to a level that he decided to end his life.

 

His uncle Luke found his in his indoor pool with his wrist slashed open, on the verge of death. Not to mention with a tail attached to his torso.

 

After that incident, Luke knew his secret and Ben realized his uncle did love and care for him. He helped him and convinced his mother to stage a fake injury to get him kicked out of the national Olympics team.

 

His parents never learned the secret, except for the fact that he tried to kill himself. 

 

After the announcement that he was leaving professional swimming, there was a lot of speculation and rumors about it. The official story was he was in an accident. He had some kind of injury.

 

He was sent to extensive therapy. And prescribed several medications to stabilize his depression and self harm.

 

Ben applied to colleges during his recovery. Several of them wanted him. Ben chose the one away from water.

 

He legally changed his name against his family's wishes. He wanted nothing to do with his old life. Ben was gone, left behind in the pool, the day he had tried to end it all.

 

Kylo hadn't been back to his hometown ever since. He went to school for journalism. Found passion in his work. Made a successful career out of it. He left his real passion behind along with the family legacy.

 

And his secret was buried with his old life. His gift left forgotten.

 

Well until now. Until her. Kylo came back to his hometown to reconcile with his family, and to make peace with his old life.

 

Instead he ran into her. He thought he was alone and unique. But then he found her.

 

Kylo had been alone for way too long, running for his life. Maybe it was time to stop. Maybe there was still hope for Ben Solo.

 

* * *

Kylo almost dozed off when he felt her moving beside him.

 

He opened his eyes to find a pair of bright eyes looking back at him with intrigue. His heart might have skipped a beat then. Kylo knew at that moment he was done for. He would do anything to keep those eyes trained at him. He'd follow them to the end of the world.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan it to be this angsty. It just happened.
> 
> please let me know your thoughts.


	6. The Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you real?” she whispered, with half lidded eyes, as she snuggled up to his arm.
> 
> Kylo chuckled. She really was so cute.
> 
> “Hmm, I seem to be,” he played along.
> 
> Rey's eyes snapped open, as she sat up abruptly. “What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter guys, believe it or not I started writing this right after finishing the last chapter. Yes! It took me so long to get only 1000 words out. But it's a necessary chapter i needed get out of the way.

 

* * *

 

“Are you real?” she whispered, with half lidded eyes, as she snuggled up to his arm.

 

Kylo chuckled. She really was so cute.

 

“Hmm, I seem to be,” he played along.

 

Rey's eyes snapped open, as she sat up abruptly. “What?”

 

The blanket dropped revealing her beautiful tits but Kylo managed to keep his eyes trained to hers.

 

Rey gasped, pulling the blanket up and covering up. She pushed back, away from him.

 

Kylo raised his hands up in surrender, bowing his head a little to seem less threatening. He understood his physique and demeanor could be quite intimidating.

 

“It's okay, Rey. There is no need to be afraid.” he urged her to understand.

 

Rey stared at him for a long moment then her shoulders started to relax a little.

 

“How did you know my name?” she asked, rising one of her delicate brows.

 

He didn't know how to answer the question.

So he did what came naturally to him. Answering with a question of his own.

 

“Why did you come to the dock every night?” Kylo asked as comprehension dawned on him.

 

Rey looked taken aback by the question. She looked like a doe caught in headlights. Kylo felt bad, so he ducked down, scratching the back of his head.

 

“I know your name because I asked my assistant to look Unkar up. I'm sorry. I didn't plan for us to be introduced like that,” Kylo mumbled. He wanted to be properly introduced to her.

 

“I am Kylo Ren,” he said, extending his hand.

 

Rey looked at his hand for a moment then snapped herself out of her stupor. She touched his hand and Kylo felt a shiver running down his spine.

 

They both gasped, looking up in each other's directions. She felt it too.

 

Kylo let go of her hand and smiled. Rey was still looking down at her hand.

 

“When did you turn?” she asked finally. Kylo knew it was coming. He sighed and decided to tell her. If he wanted to know her he needed to open up about himself first.

 

“The summer I turned 18. The year I was supposed to participate in the Olympics,” Kylo said with a short laugh.

 

Rey looked up at him meeting his eyes for a second and looking down at her hands again.

 

“I know. I read about you,” she admitted. Kylo knew it was a common knowledge in Naboo, still it made his heart beat a little faster to know she looked him up.

 

“Why did you look me up?” Kylo asked, instantly regretting the decision.

 

Rey shifted in her spot. Knowing he made her uncomfortable Kylo tried to change the topic.

 

“Forget that, tell me when did you turn?” he asked.

 

Rey knitted her fingers together. “Umm, two years ago, right here.”

 

“Hmm, the cave seemed to be the conduit for the phenomenon.” He looked between them, “Whatever that we are.”

 

“It seems like it. Have you ever met anyone else like- like us?” she asked, sounding hesitant.

 

“No, you are the first one,” Kylo answered quickly, “Ever.”

 

“Why do you think it chose us?”

 

“I don't know. Maybe we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Kylo huffed. He had been thinking about it for 10 years now.

 

“You make it sound like a bad thing!” Rey outraged, looking very offended. “Like it's some kind of curse.”

 

“I didn't say that,” Kylo tried to reason.

 

“But you insisted it.” Rey pressed on, “I wasn't in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was very fortunate to be where I was to receive this gift.”

 

“Well your gift will mean looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life. Living in paranoia. Never being able to be intimate with anyone, never trusting anyone.” Kylo took a short pause. “Your gift condemns you to be all alone!”

 

He was breathing very hard. Trying to reign his emotions. He shut his eyes for a moment. But when he opened them, Rey was staring at him with teary eyes. Her lips quivered in anger and hurt. _No, no, no! He didn't mean to hurt her!_

 

“Well then good thing I was already alone,” she croaked, “I didn't have a glamorous life like you Ben Solo, that I will miss now that I am this.” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “I never had loving parents, or doting fans, or girls chasing after me.”

 

Every word coming out of her mouth was like a slap. For so long he only sulked about his old life, and what he could have been, or what was taken from him. But there was more to life than that. And he wasted many years living in the past, instead of embracing who he was.

 

“It might be a curse for you. But it isn't for me,” Rey said, getting up and walking to the edge of water.

 

“I'm sorry. I should have said that,” he apologized.

 

“No, you shouldn't have,” Rey gritted. “If you are the same as me, how could you deny the call of the ocean? How could you deny half of your soul?”

 

Kylo felt ashamed. He had always been cruel to himself. He even tried to end his life. “I know. It's just I haven't swam in over 12 years and I forgot the joy and freedom it brought me.”

He saw her eyes softening a litte.

 

“It's okay,” she said, walking over to where he waa sitting. She had the blanket clutched around her slender shoulders. She leaned over him and Kylo couldn't help but get lost in her sparkling eyes. “It's never too late.”

 

She stood up straight and offered him her hand. Kylo felt the shiver.

 

“Let's go,” she said as Kylo got up to his feet.

 

Rey dropped the blanket. Kylo averted his eyes, but she didn't even care.

 

Kylo unzipped and pushed down his old pair of swimming trunks.

 

Rey smiled up at him then she jumped and Kylo could only follow her suit.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so annoyed by my slump, cause i love this au so much and I have so much planned, I just can't put it in writing.
> 
> Pray for me *inserts Weekend's voice*
> 
> and let me know your thoughts, they really do help motivate me.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Shout out to my beta Nori. She is my number on motivator.
> 
> [Reylo Mermaid Art](https://shwtlee2reylo.tumblr.com/post/169318098953/dr4wn-to-y0u-h20-inspired-drawing-for-my-bestie) by @dr4wn-to-y0u (Check it out)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments. And please check out the art the fic is based on and give my friend some love.
> 
> My tumblr: [@Shwtlee2Reylo](https://shwtlee2reylo.tumblr.com). Come say hi!


End file.
